Naruto the last Daywalker
by NARUTO-UZUMAKI-NAMAKAZI
Summary: six years after the kyuubi attacked naruto get caught in a corner and gets beaten up then he meets blade who is his great grandfather find out what awaits our favorite hero this time.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so please no flames constructive criticism is appreciated and there is no decided pairings yet but it maybe a harem i don't know yet this is now a multi crossover.**_

"Hello naruto"-normal speech

' _Help me' -normal thought_

" **Go away brat"-demon speech**

' _ **I'm so sorry naruto kun'-demon thought**_

 _ **I will keep this plain and simple i don't own blade or naruto if i did whistler would still be alive and sasuke wouldn't be such as an asshole he was in kishimoto's works.**_

XxXx

It was six years after the kyuubi attack and it was peaceful except for the fact that little naruto was being beaten let's have a closer look at what's happening.

"Die demon brat" said a random villager, naruto keeps running through the alleys until he reaches a dead end then he turns around and sees the whole mob in front of him, and then the beating starts it started with broken bottles then kitchen knives then kunai and then he fell unconscious.

 _ **(Mindscape)**_

Naruto wakes up and sees that he is in a sewer with pipes that seem to glow with two different colors one is red and the other one is blue "did the villagers throw me into the sewers again and then he sees a light at the end of the sewers he gets curious at what the light is so he goes towards it _**(A/N:pun not intended)**_ he then came upon two people.

The first person has darker skin tone and black hair with tattoos on his neck that look like they go across his body he is wearing a black long sleeved undershirt with a flak jacket along with a sword on his back with a trench coat over it also with black combat pants also he is wearing black combat boots. while the other person looks like a twenty year-old and she has a lighter skin tone almost like a tan color and she has red eyes with slits in them and she has long red hair that goes down to her bubble butt with two bangs hanging beside her beautiful heart shaped face and she is wearing a crimson kimono.

"excuse me where are we?" naruto said. The first out of the two strangers said "hello there naruto my name is eric brooks a.k.a blade and we are in your mind".

And the second one said " **hello there kit my name is Natsuki a.k.a the Kyuubi no Kitsune"**. Then naruto said "hello to both of you mister blade, yumi and i have a feeling that yumi didn't attack konoha all those years ago willingly?". Then natsuki said

" **well naruto i was leaving my den to hunt for food for my kits when i returned i found them dead and then the only thing i remember before i blacked out was a red eye and you know the rest"**

blade then walked up to naruto and said "naruto the reason i am here is because i am your great grandfather and before you ask why i am here i'm here because i died and before i died i asked the shinigami if he would let me meet my descendants in their minds to explain to them about their bloodline limit that is made up of the three types of bloodline limits". Naruto jaw drops and then he says "Y-Your my great grandfather?" blade nods and says "

yes i am naruto i know you didn't have a nice life but i want you to forgive the villagers for what they have done to you because they are emotionally hurt because of the kyuubi attack six years ago." naruto says "ok blade-jiji and do you know who my parents are i always wanted to know who they were?" blade nods and said

"yes i do naruto your father's name was minato namikaze a.k.a the yondaime hokage and your mother's name was kushina uzumaki and your father was my grandson and i want to train you so you don't have to worry about the villagers hurting you anymore".

Then natsuki says " **naruto the reason i called you here is because both blade and i are going to train you in everything that we know of but in order to do that you need to leave the village and before you say you can't, just tell the sandaime hokage that blade and i told you that we would train you to defend yourself, understood?"**

naruto nods then he finds himself fading from the mindscape. Blade sees that naruto is waking up and says "it looks like you're waking up naruto well will talk more after your done talking to the Sandaime Hokage."

XxXx

 _ **(Hokage's office)**_

The sandaime is an old man with white hair and beard with a white coat with a tobacco pipe in his mouth waiting for naruto to wake up then he hears a groan coming from the couch then he looks towards the couch and sees naruto waking up and then he says "naruto my boy how are you today?" naruto looks towards the man he sees as a grandfather and says

"hey hokage-jiji do you mind if you tell me why you hid the fact that my parents were the yondaime hokage minato namikaze and my mother was the red-hot habanero kushina uzumaki and the fact that i have the kyuubi sealed inside me and before you ask me how i found out about my parents the kyuubi told me and she is not as evil as people keep saying she is."

The sandaime looks so shocked he looked paler than orochimaru and he says "The kyuubi is a girl?"

naruto looks at him for a few minutes and says "Hokage-jiji her name is yumi by the way and she did not mean to attack konoha all those years ago but that's besides the point the point is i found out who my great grandfather is and the thing is he is half vampire half human and he is also a vampire hunter and they both want to train me but i need to go outside of the village for nine years to train and for me to do that do it would be much safer if i trained away from the villagers because they could attack me when my guard is down".

The sandaime says "of course naruto but i would like to send a trusted ninja with you in fact he used to be a student of mine and he used to be your father's sensei and he is also your godfather and before you get mad at him he is a spy master so he needed to stay outside of the village and he couldn't take you with him because if iwa found out you are the yondaime hokage's son they would try to assassinate you at every opportunity they could get but he would send money here for you every chance he got along with that frog wallet that you always love."

naruto looks at him in complete shock for a few seconds before he says "ok jiji i understand why he couldn't bring me with him but he could have visited me on several occasions so why didn't he do that jiji can you tell me why?"

the sandaime then looks in a corner and says "jiraiya come out now and you tell him why you didn't visit him at all" _**(A/N: you know what jiraiya looks like i'm not going to describe every character in this fanfic)**_ then jiraiya comes out of the corner he was hiding in and looks at naruto and bows as he says "naruto i'm so sorry i thought you would be safer in the village than with me so i beg you to forgive me please."

naruto looks at him for a second and says "ok i forgive you but you have a lot of sucking up to do for me to forgive you completely understood and by the way do i have a godmother at all?"

then jiraiya says "yes you do she is actually with me in the village at the moment before we leave do you want to meet her now or later it depends on you" naruto nods so fast you would think that his head would fall off then he says "yes i want to see her now by the way what is her name?" then jiraiya says "ok her name is tsunade and we will go and get her so your can meet her now how does that sound to you?"

naruto just nods and then jiraiya puts his hand on naruto's shoulder and body flickers to tsunade at the bar and she sees both of them and she rushes to hug naruto and she says "naruto please forgive me for not being there for you i feel so ashamed that i didn't do anything for you."

naruto hugs her back and says "don't worry i already apologized to jiraiya and the same goes for you." Then tsunade looks to jiraiya and says "so what are we going to do?" then jiraiya says "we are going to train naruto to be strong enough to protect those that are precious to him"

then jiraiya looks towards tsunade and said "ok here's the plan naruto and i will go back to his apartment and pack his thing while tsunade packs her thing and after naruto and i get back i will pack my stuff and then we set out of the village and we train naruto until he drops" then jiraiya smiles sinisterly and said "naruto welcome to boot camp hell population us"

 _ **(Timeskip nine years)**_

There is five figures walking down a dirt road towards a set of gates the first figure was jiraiya and the second, third, fourth and fifth were tsunade, naruto who is wearing an outfit similar to the outfit that blade wears, shizune and tsunade's pet tonton and when they reached the gates the gate guards izumo and kotetsu were asleep then naruto gets an idea and turns to the others and puts his index finger to his lips and motions them to stay quiet while he walks up to them and yells near their ears and then they jump up startled then they look at naruto who is laughing at the startled looks on their faces then izumo said "welcome back naruto how was the training trip?"

once naruto calmed down enough to talk he said "the training trip went well i learned lots of new techniques including my great grandfather's ken and taijutsu techniques along with getting all of his weapons and his memories because of him fusing our minds together so i would know everything about my bloodline limit because he made a deal with the shinigami to teach one of his descendants when he or she was in danger but he did not expect the time to be so soon but he put the time to good use by teaching me everything he knew on slaying vampires including all of the variations of vampires."

 _ **A/N:Hoped you liked the chapter i will try and get more out soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hey everybody it's naruto here with a new chapter for all of you and if you want to read the disclaimer go to chapter one for reference.

Previously:

once naruto calmed down enough to talk he said "the training trip went well i learned lots of new techniques including my great grandfather's ken and taijutsu techniques along with getting all of his weapons and his memories because of him fusing our minds together so i would know everything about my bloodline limit because he made a deal with the shinigami to teach one of his descendants when he or she was in danger but he did not expect the time to be so soon but he put the time to good use by teaching me everything he knew on slaying vampires including all of the variations of vampires."

Now:

Three days past by when it was time for the graduation exam at the academy and all of the students that were graduating were in their classes waiting for their teacher to give them their tests to become ninjas when a man with pineapple shaped brown hair with a scar across his nose walked in the classroom along with another man with light blue hair.

And as they were about to do attendance someone knocked on the do then a blond haired teen with a black shirt along with a black flack jacket and black pants wearing a black trenchcoat stepped in and asked "Is there anyone by the name of iruka umino" and the man with brown hair said "I am who are you exactly?".

Then the blond haired teen said "my name is naruto i was told to give you this by the hokage" then iruka took the note and read it then handed the note back to naruto.

And then he turned to the rest of the class and said "okay everyone we have a new student here for the graduation exam and before you start asking why is he able to come here and do the exam while all of you had to be here for five years is because he was on a training trip with his family to learn how to use his bloodline limit so naruto introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

Then naruto looked towards the rest of the class and said "look at the nametag dumbasses." and then everyone sees the nametag that says "hello my name is FUCK YOU" then they sweatdrop at it and then iruka said "ok naruto there is a seat beside nyssa that is empty nyssa raise your hand so naruto here knows who you are." nyssa raises her hand and naruto walks up and sits down and turns to her and said "hello the name's naruto uzumaki it's nice to meet you nyssa i remember my great grandfather saying he knew someone who had the same name that you have but she died do you know anything about that?" then nyssa said "who is your great grandfather naruto?" then naruto said "his name was blade."

Nyssa looks shocked then she tells naruto "well i do know something about the whole name problem well the thing is that kami and the shinigami gave me another chance at life after i died by the hands of my brother the only downside is that i was reduced to a younger age and i still have all of my powers but yes i knew your great grandfather he was a great friend of mine and i fell in love with him but i died before i could tell him i just hope he is watching us from heaven."

Naruto looks at her in shock for a few seconds and then he said "nyssa why did you decide to be a ninja?" then nyssa looks at naruto and said "i decided to become a ninja because i hoped to find one of blades descendants in hope that i could protect him or her in honor of the man i fell in love with." naruto looks at nyssa and said "well when did you get to konoha exactly?" then nyssa looked at him and said "i came to konoha about seven years ago."then naruto looks at her and said "well i left on my training trip about nine years ago so you came here about two years after i left that just leaves the question were you looking for me?"

Nyssa looks at naruto and all she does is nod and then naruto was next to take the tests and iruka looks at naruto and said "ok naruto i want you to do the transformation jutsu the substitution jutsu and the clone jutsu."

And naruto does the substitution jutsu and then he asks iruka " can i do any type of clone jutsu?" iruka nods and said "yes naruto you can there is no specification on what type of clone jutsu the students do so go ahead." then naruto shouts out "shadow clone jutsu."

And there was a huge cloud of smoke and when it cleared there was a hundred naruto's standing in the room and poof they all disappear except one who was the real one and iruka said "congratulations naruto you are a ninja now but be careful in this line of work there is always the possibility of you dying out in the field."

Then naruto looks at him and said "i also took up my great grandfather's line of work involving hunting and killing vampires to keep humanity from being harmed by vampires except nyssa because she was given a second chance at life even though she was a vampire and she still has all of the strengths and a weakness of vampires called the thirst the being vulnerable to sunlight, garlic and silver does not apply to her anymore because like i said she was given a second chance in life so let's leave it at that."

All iruka does is nod and then both him and naruto walk out and then iruka said to the whole class "ok everyone it was an honor to teach you and come here tomorrow to get assigned to your teams." and then he walks out of the classroom and the whole classroom erupts in murmurs and everyone is looking at naruto and then naruto hears the signs of a vampire and that means the vampire is close then naruto looks to the source of the disturbance and sees a boy that looks like a younger drake and then he walks towards the boy and said hello would you happen to be related to a man by the name of drake would you?"

Then the boy looks at naruto and said "hello descendant of blade if you were wondering if i was related to him then you're wrong i am drake i was reincarnated but i have all of my powers and if you're wondering if i'm going to attack you i'm not because i respect your great grandfather too much for me to do that."

Then naruto looks at him in shock and then he said "well it is an honor meeting one of the only vampires that my great grandfather respects to this day and yes i look like my great grandfather and if you're wondering if i have the tattoos then yes i do by the way would you like to come over to my place to have some tea and just have a nice chat with each other only if you want to."

Then drake nods and said "sure plus i'm a changed man that and it is pointless to hurt you to try and get even with your great grandfather because from what i heard from the shinigami is that your relative are going to come back to life during the chunin exams and yes that includes your parents, grandparents, and great grandparents also your grandparents and great grandparents on your mother's side of the family are all devils well your grandfather is a half devil while your great grandfather is a full devil also you have an uncle all the way in the hidden rain village from your mother's side of the family so after the exams you want to go meet your uncle and do you also mind if i tag along?"

Then naruto said "sure and also want to get some lunch with nyssa and i it's on me." drake just nods and says "ok where are we going?" naruto looks at him and said "ichiraku's ramen." drake just nods and starts thinking and naruto took that as his qeu to leave so he goes back to nyssa and said "nyssa would you like to go get some lunch with me?" and nyssa looks at him and said "of course i would love to go get some lunch with you and is anyone else coming with us?"

naruto nods and said "yes as a matter of fact we do and he is the original vampire his name is drake a.k.a dracula." nyssa looks at naruto in shock and said "D-did you say dracula?" naruto nods and said "yes i did have you ever heard of him?" nyssa looks at him and said "yes my father told me that he was a direct descendant of dracula's but i didn't believe him and i still don't."

Then naruto looks at her and said "well it's true he fought my great grandfather and he gave me some info that we will enjoy the thing is that my family is coming back to life during an exam called the chunin exams where we get promoted." nyssa looks at him in shock because she knows blade is coming back to life then she said "that's wonderful naruto you get to meet your whole family plus your going to see your uncle in the hidden rain village right?"

Naruto nods and said "yes i am let me guess you want to come along don't you?" nyssa nods and said "yes i would like to meet the family of the kind person in front of me if it's ok with you of course?" naruto only nods and said "well i'm headed of the hokage jiji i need to talk to him about a few things like when it is time for the chunin exams if it's exams are in four or five months then we are going to visit my uncle sooner than expected ok?" nyssa nods and said "see you tomorrow naruto."

(Hokage tower)

The sandaime hokage is sitting in the hokage's chair smoking his pipe doing paperwork thinking 'i would do anything to get out of doing paperwork.' then he hears a knock on the door while thinking 'thank you kami.' then he said "come in." then he sees naruto walking in and he said "hello naruto my boy how are you today so far?" naruto nods and said "doing fine jiji just found out about some information from an old enemy of my great grandfather's who got reincarnated as a student of the ninja academy that just graduated and before you jump to conclusions he is good now but that's besides the point he told me my family will be resurrected during the chunin exams because he was told by the shinigami to tell it to me because the gods want me to have my family with me for along time plus my great grandfathers are as i said for blade jiji i'm going to skip that explanation but my other one is a devil while my grandfather on my mom's side of the family is a half devil so i get all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses so i'm basically immortal now so yeah and all of my relatives that are alive and while we're on that topic i found out that my uncle nagato is alive and he is in the hidden rain village so can i go please plus two vampires are with me that and you can send us with our sensei to the village so i can meet him at last."

The sandaime hokage said "of course naruto you can go and by the way your sensei is going to be your father's old student kakashi and he's coming with you as well no if's and's or but's about it ok naruto?" naruto nods and said "i was actually hoping that you would send a jonin with us and by the way the old enemy of my great grandfather is coming with nyssa and i because he's a changed man now that he doesn't have to fight for the survival of the whole vampire race plus he wants to meet the family of the new blade so yeah he's coming as well." the sandaime hokage nods and said "so when will you go off to meet your uncle nagato naruto?" naruto asked "when does the chunin exams start?" the sandaime looks at him and said "The chunin exams start in six months why?" naruto looks at him and said "The reason is that if i have enough time before the chunin exams i could go and meet him at the hidden rain village and you can't do shit about it because he is family and i will go see him even if you like it or not i'm still going." the sandaime nods and said "also if you see your uncle tell him jiraiya wants to talk to him at his earliest convenience if you don't mind."

Naruto nods and said "sure let me guess my uncle used to be a student of jiraiya's that's why jiraiya wants to talk to him if i'm not mistaken." the sandaime hokage nods and said "that is exactly the reason jiraiya wants to talk to him plus jiraiya would do it himself but at the moment he received some troubling news about his old teammate orochimaru so he's keeping an eye on him at this moment in time."

Naruto nods and said "ok but i want to leave as soon as possible so i can get there and back in time for the chunin exams because i'm going to hang out with him for a few months that and i'm wondering if he can teach me some things that jiraiya and tsunade couldn't teach me plus i want to know more about my mom before she comes back to life so i know what to get her as a present."

Then naruto leaves the hokage's tower and goes home to take a shower and to go to sleep and the next morning he wakes up to the sounds of someone screaming in distress he jumps up with his great grandfather's sword in hand then he charges out of his apartment looking for the source of the screaming he then realizes the sound is coming from the uchiha compound.

He runs towards the compound he keeps on running towards the sound then he comes to a stop in front of a bedroom door he walks in carefully then he is shocked at what he sees because the thing that he is seeing is a female sasuke then he asks "sasuke are you alright i heard screaming from my apartment and i guessed that you are in trouble so i came straight here to make sure you're alright and why are you a girl?"

Then sasuke looks towards him in shock and said "N-naruto what are you doing here in fact why are you in my room get out and go towards the living room i will be there in a few minutes so you can explain why you are here understood?" naruto nods so fast you would have thought that he recreated the hiraishin.

(Timeskip thirty minutes)

Naruto and sasuke are seen in the living room sitting just about to talk about why naruto is there and then 'sasuke' said "ok naruto why the hell are you here at my house and i want the absolute truth out of you right now understood?" naruto nods and said "well like i said earlier i heard screaming coming from the uchiha compound so i picked up my great grandfather's sword and ran out of my door and came straight here to make sure you were alright and when i saw you were completely fine i got confused because the scream sounded like you only a higher pitch so whats up?" then 'sasuke' looks at him in shock and then she said "well i had a nightmare and it wouldn't stop until morning because i'm starting to relive the uchiha massacre whenever i'm here and i have nowhere else to go unless you can suggest someone who is willing to let a person sleep in their home with them."

Naruto starts thinking for a moment and then he said "well you could always come and live at my place only if you want to i won't force you to do anything you don't want to do i'm just offering a place for you to stay at plus you will be safer because if you're a female and you are the last of your clan you are used as breeding stock so to speak like i said only if want to take it or leave it and if you do decide to live with me don't be surprised if you see two other people over because they knew my great grandfather and before you ask they were given a second chance by the shinigami and my parents are coming back to life because of the shinigami along with the rest of my family that includes my mother's side of the family excluding my uncle because he lives in another village as a matter of fact i'm going to visit my uncle along with some people that knew my great grandfather and the reason why my uncle wasn't there for me in my life was because he thought i died the day the kyuubi attacked."

Then 'sasuke' said "i feel so sorry for you naruto you had no parents to look after you and if you're really ok with me staying at your place then i will take up your offer living with you." naruto said to 'sasuke' "first what is your real name because i can't really call you sasuke because you're female so what is it and second of course i'm sure you can live with me and again only if you're sure then it's ok." then 'sasuke' said "naruto my real name is satsuki uchiha since you know my secret i will trust you to not tell anyone at anytime ok?"

Naruto nods and said "of course you're secret is safe with me because i will take that secret to my grave if i have to to make sure you're safe and sound no matter what do you understand me satsuki?" satsuki nods and said "so when are you leaving naruto so i know when to expect you to return along with the people that are traveling with you to see your uncle ok?"

Naruto looks at her and said "you can expect to see me again in a month or so because there are somethings i need to do and plus i want to see if my uncle can train me in the different aspects of a ninja that and i want to get to know him and so i can also know more about my mom so i can get her something for when she comes back."

Satsuki nods and said "good luck with your uncle but be safe when you're out there ok and if you're wondering why i'm like this well the reason is that i have had a crush on you for the longest time and i know that my mother used to help you whenever she could before the uchiha massacre happened and can you ask that friend of your's if he knows if my mom is coming back to life because i know both of us would like to see her again you're reason is because she was like a mom to you so i know why you want to see her again and you know my reason already so i won't say it but just come home safely ok?" naruto looks at her for a second and then he asks her one thing she thought she would never hear from him he said "satsuki after i get back would you like to go on a date with me?"

She said "yes of course naruto now let's go and meet our teammates and sensei ok?" naruto nods and then they leave the uchiha compound and then the walk all the way to the academy so they can talk more and when they reach the academy the go to their classroom and then iruka walks in with no mizuki and then the pink haired banshee said "iruka-sensei where is mizuki-sensei?"

Then iruka looks towards her and said "mizuki tried to take a sacred scroll of the hokage's that hold the most dangerous jutsu in existence that is all i'm allowed to say at this moment in time." then he said "ok here are the teams team one….(no one cares about the other teams so i'm going to skip them to save you the pain.) team 7 is naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha, drake and nyssa your sensei is named kakashi, team 8 is hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka and shino aburame your sensei is named kurenai yuhi team nine is still in circulation so on to the last team team ten is ino yamanaka, choji akimichi and shikamaru nara your sensei is named asuma sarutobi now all of you wait here for your sensei's understood?" everyone nods and said "hai iruka sensei."

Then naruto said to satsuki "well we can change the date now for tonight if you want and don't worry about being harmed by the civilian council because they will bring fire and fury upon themselves if they so much as touch a hair on your head do you understand me you are safe if you are with me because they don't want to find out what made my great grandfather feared by the whole vampire race because if they cross that line i will kill them all including the elders except koharu because she is like a grandmother to me if i tell her that i'm dating you she along with hokage-jiji and the shinobi council will have our backs through the whole way ok?"

Satsuki nods and said "ok naruto i understand and i know about koharu being like a grandmother to you because i always asked her about you and that is how i heard about your training trip still i get to go with you now while you go see your uncle right?"

Naruto nods and said "yes because i requested to the hokage that i get to take my teammates with me because i will need all the help i can get in case we run into rouge ninjas so there's that and the fact that my uncle lives in hostile territory so i might need back up because i can't take them all out until i unlock my other bloodline limit which turns me into a half devil and before you ask me how i have two bloodline limits it is because my great grandfather on my mother's side of the family is a devil and my grandfather is a half devil but because of the fact that i'm the host of the kyuubi i'm also a half devil as well and the kyuubi is really nice once you get to know her and yes the kyuubi is a girl and she prefers the name natsuki also she is like the sister i never had."

Then natsuki said to naruto "hello naruto you haven't talked to me in a while why is that could the reason be that you don't like me anymore?" then naruto said "the reason why i didn't talk to you in awhile is because i was busy with some things to do i'm sorry for not talking earlier with you natsuki-chan can you ever forgive me?"

Natsuki said "of course naruto i could never stay mad at you because i have always seen you as the brother i've never had you know that." naruto nods and said "yeah and i've always seen you as my older sister and before you get mad at me for making fun of your age i said that because you are like the older sister when it comes to giving me advice on what to do when i needed said advice so i sincerely thank you natsuki-nee chan."

Then he looks at satsuki and said "natsuki-nee chan was just talking to me because i wasn't talking to her for awhile because i was busy with things right now i didn't have much time to have a nice chat with her while playing shogi and having some tea with her it's really nice and if you're wondering what i'm talking about well i can appear in my mind so that is how i hang out with the wonderful person that i see as a sister."

Satsuki nods and said "don't worry naruto it's ok i understand and there is a secret about my brother that he told me to tell you when you became a ninja he said you would understand but the thing is that my brother is actually a girl also and she said that she will see you again soon and also there was a reason why my family was killed it was because of my dad wanting to overthrow the hokage because he thought that everyone saw the uchiha as inferior to them but i know my mom wasn't a part of the coup."

naruto looks at her and said "well i might know the reason why but i never got the chance to tell you before i left for my trip but since i have the chance to tell you now so the reason your mother was killed was because one of the elders has a secret anbu division and he ordered some of his men kill all of the innocent people there because he wanted the sharingan so he could implant the eyes of the dead into an artificial arm that would be compatible so he could use the powers of the sharingan to cheat death and yes there is a technique from the sharingan that allows you to do that but there is a side effect to the technique one of your eyes will close rendering you blind in one eye so never use that technique unless shit hits the fan understood?"

Satsuki nods and said "of course naruto i completely understand and thank you for telling me about the reason why everyone else was killed including my mom." then naruto looks at her and said "well i better get home soon i have to get some sleep soon that and i'm going to ask drake for you if your mom is coming back to life ok but first we have to meet our sensei understood?" all satsuki just nods and then a man with gravity defying hair walks into the room and said "meet me on the roof in ten minutes" then he body flickers onto the roof and the rest of team seven walks up to the roof and sees kakashi sitting there with an orange book titled icha icha paradise and they all sit down and then kakashi closes his book and said "ok this is how we are going to do this we are all going to introduce everyone here one by one to start i will introduce myself first hello my name is kakashi and that is all i'm going to tell you now you first blonde." naruto looks at him and said "look at the nametag dumbass" kakashi looks at the nametag and it said 'hello my name is FUCK YOU'. and then everyone else introduced themselves and then drake and naruto head off to a bar to get some drinks.

(Timeskip twenty minutes)

Naruto and drake are seen having tea and sitting in the two reclining chairs when naruto said "ok drake my friend is a female uchiha and before you say that there is only a male survivor from the clan well you're wrong he is really a she but you are not to tell anyone else because she would kill me but enough of that the thing she wants to know will her mom come back to life and a simple yes or no will do ok?" drake nods and said "yes." then naruto looks at him and said "thank you she will be extremely glad that her mom is coming back to life but now you gotta go because i have to get to sleep soon because i always wake up early to train so yeah that and i have to go tell satsuki that her mom is coming back to life so yeah but i will see you tomorrow ok?" drake nods and leaves then naruto has dinner and takes a shower and then he goes to sleep.

(A/N:I really hope you guys like the second chapter there will be more i assure you that)


End file.
